Banjo Fourie
by GeoButter
Summary: Its' been 3 months since Banjo and Kazooie defeated Gruntilda the Witch and banished her to L.O.G's game factory. Everything is at peace, but will it stay that way? DUN DUN DUN! Read, but review if you want... :D Rating may change... It will get funnier..


_**Banjo Fourie**_

_**By:Geobutter**_

Chapter 1: The Devious Plan

The Lord Of Games, or L.O.G, had been drifting around his video game factory for quite some time now, his purple cloak sweeping against the cold metal floor. Every since he had brought the bear, the bird, and the witch to his world, he had been having many problems. Sure, they were just slight problems and didn't consist of any major effects, but they were problems none of the less.

He continued his 'float' around the factory. At least something of good use came out of the event. He was able to acquire a worker to help him with the games. This was good news to him, because it meet no more delays on games, and with extra help, the games could feature more entertainment for the players to enjoy. Yes, good news indeed.

************************************************************

Sadly, for Gruntilda, it wasn't very pleasant news to her. Ever since she had lost to Banjo and his idiotic bird partner Kazooie, she had been stuck slaving away in the awful smelling factory. The smell was bad enough, but the steam pouring out of the broken pipes had been constantly fogging up her glass jar which holds the remains of her skull.

"This factory, I hate it, I swear I could gag. At least I have only one more box to tag", she said as she placed the last of the tags onto the very last box...of the day. This was the only time she got any chance to plot her revenge against the dim-witted duo for sticking her in this place for eternity. She plumped down onto the cold stool, and sighed. Ever since day one, she had been planning an escape to get away from L.O.G. and the factory. All she needed was a little alone time without that bothering little monitor spying on her every second of the day. That's when the alarm went off. Whenever the alarm goes off means that something terrible had occurred in Showdown Town.

"I will be back in a second, so don't move Grunty", shouted L.O.G through a loud speaker phone. Well speak of the devil. Grunty's chance had come, it had to be a miracle. Strange, it wasn't Christmas though.

"Ok, it's time for me to lurk, away from this room and get to work", she said as she slowly tip-toed towards the control room. From there she could alter and control anything that happens in this world, or any other world that has to do with a video game. Of course, she only wanted to mess around with Banjo's world. She would make his life miserable, starting with a continuous downfall of rain.

"This plan, it can not fail. I'll turn everything into a bucket and pail". She started to tamper with the many levers and switches that were placed on the board. Sadly, one of them seemed to be doing the trick. One switch she pressed mad the plumber Mario's nose grow to abnormally large proportions. Another switch forced the famous bounty hunter Samus Aran to do the chicken dance. It was an interesting sight to see, but it wasn't was Grunty was looking for. She continued to play around with the buttons like a very curious baby, until she spotted a large yellow switch with a picture of a thunder cloud on it. An evil grin formed on her face as she lunged towards the switch, but was stopped when she heard the door behind her open. She knew it couldn't be L.O.G, there was no way he was back already. She slowly turned her head, only to see that pain in the butt cat Piddles that L.O.G had givin her earlier. The cat stared at Grunty for a few seconds, then opened it's mouth.

"If your planning on escaping, then I'm coming too", said the cat as it jumped onto the contol panel. Piddles pressed the switch with her paw, and jumped off.

"That control pad is portable, so take it with you and lets scram".

"Wait, what is this all about, and are you helping little old me out", asked the puzzeled witch was she stared at the cat

"Simple, just like you, I want to get away from the pong faced loser".

"Hmm...I guess you can come, but first use some deodorant, you really need some". The cat growled at her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, no need to get upset. Lets get out of here my little pet". Grunty snatched the panel, and together they darted towards the large gates of the factory. Unfortunately, they were stopped by none other then L.O.G, who had just came back from a gang beating down by the theater.

"Where do you think your going", he asked in the same retro styled voice. Piddles was the first to respond.

"We're leaving this dull and dark place".

"Is that so? Well, to bad your plan was once again foile...wait, is that...". L.O.G stared down at the control pad in Grunty's hands.

"...The control panel?".

"Why yes, it is, do you need it? We don't need to start a fit". L.O.G's monitor turned red, but Grunty had a smart idea. Small clamped on hard to the panel, and whirled it towards L.O.G. Luckily, she managed to shatter the glass monitor with it. Both Grunty and Piddles watched as he twitched and crackled. He then fell to the ground.

"Nice thinking", complemented Piddles

"Why thank you, it was a good plan. Now we don't have to worry about that old tin can". They both made their way over towards the portal to Spiral Mountain, panel in hand. With just a hop, skip and a jump they were on their way.


End file.
